


【金枪】How to Tame A Unicon-如何制服一只独角兽

by AkaharaRinko



Series: 吸血鬼与独角兽 [1]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 人兽, 吸血鬼, 独角兽, 驯兽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 吸血鬼吉尔伽美什x独角兽迪卢木多这里的独角兽不是善类！一点点狂化的感觉？相比传说，稍微改了一下外形，可以变成人形w吉尔伽美什也追加了可以变成蝙蝠的设定【对马术知识一知半解，有不专业的地方请多指教！
Relationships: 金枪
Series: 吸血鬼与独角兽 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661194
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

暮色爬上树梢，雾霭在森林中升起，崎岖的地形，乱石铺满了林间小道。  
“真是打猎的最佳季节。”吉尔伽美什站在夕阳中说，“既然要打猎，就要打到最好的猎物。”  
如果打到有美丽眼睛的鹿，或者有美丽皮毛的狐，吉尔伽美什是不会像其他猎手一样满足的，他一直追求着更高的目标，那就是猎捕独角兽。  
然而这种动物非常罕见，它们很聪明，总是留给猎人一个洁白的背影和奔驰而去扬起的尘沙，没有人成功地捉到过它们。  
如果这个猎手是超越了人类，拥有出色体能的吸血鬼呢？如果不使用简陋的机械陷阱，而是使用魔法呢？  
  
“踏踏踏……”  
独角兽的脚步声近了。  
“嗷……”被困在陷阱中的鹿哀鸣着，呼唤着森林的守卫者。  
独角兽红色的角划破了雾霭，它明白这样的机关困不住它，于是它用角把夹在鹿身上的捕兽夹顶开了。  
突然一股强大的魔力流窜入体内，迅速地限制了四肢的运动，独角兽奋力挣扎着。  
  
树上的蝙蝠飞开了。  
背上压上了重量，角也被紧紧握住，独角兽长啸一声，撒开四蹄向着看不见的方向狂奔。  
驯马者俯下身贴着它的鬃毛，强迫独角兽低下它高贵的头颅，控制着魔力一点点从马蹄抽离，聚集在头部形成笼套。  
独角兽发疯似的狂奔着，不管荆棘划破了它的皮毛，它想将背上的人甩下来。  
驯马，不是马被驯服，就是驯马者的遍体鳞伤。这是耐力的比赛，比谁更有坚强的意志，比谁更有征服的野心。  
魔力形成的口衔和笼套束缚着它的头颅，不断缩短的缰绳让它不能再横冲直撞。驯马者慢慢直起身，控制着自己上下起落的动作配合独角兽的节奏，双手毫不放松地强行控制。  
吉尔伽美什占了上风，他的嘴角滑出一丝预示胜利的微笑。  
独角兽并不打算就这样臣服，它依然不肯按着驯马者的意志转向或者放慢脚步。  
“唰——！”马鞭打在颈部，发出很悦耳的响声。  
  
如果猎物不肯臣服的话，就靠暴力，让它感受自己的力量，感受自己的精神，感受必须臣服的命令。  
  
鞭声夹杂着独角兽的嘶鸣，吉尔伽美什笑着。  
他忽然丢下了马鞭，伸手去抚摸独角兽的鬃毛。洁白如雪的鬃毛倒竖，在初升的月光照耀下闪着银光，吉尔伽美什想，真是匹好马，虽然已经错过了最佳的驯服时期。  
独角兽仿佛感受到自他的手掌传来的不一样的魔力，安抚着体内的躁动。顺畅的魔力回路被打通，像春天融化的雪水带着阳光的温度淌过大地，滋润着每一个细胞。多么丰厚的魔力，出奇地契合的相容性，独角兽想，也许是个不错短期魔力供主。  
防线在这个念头出现的瞬间崩溃，吉尔伽美什完全掌控了主导权，他驾驭着身下刚驯服的独角兽，轻扯缰绳让它调转方向。他们之间的配合是如此完美，就像磨合了多年的骑手和他最得意的战马。吉尔伽美什内心涌上胜利的愉悦和征服感，他的小腿夹了夹马肚，催促独角兽加快脚步，向着城堡的方向奔去。  
驯服马，要把它的意志，连着身体一起驯服，这是驯马者的忠告。  
  
  
城堡里的仆人迎接他们潇洒而归的主人，他们看着主人翻身下马，兴奋地摩挲着独角兽的脖颈，注视它宛如琥珀一般的眼睛。  
“好好照顾它，栓在最好的那个马厩里。”吉尔伽美什一边这样下令，一边脱下马术手套，“茶点呢？你们这些卑贱的下人在本王离开的时候偷懒么！”  
“是、是！主人！”女佣接过他的手套和外套，请他走进屋里。  
“真令人愉悦，一只纯种的独角兽，还有打猎过后的红酒。”  
吉尔伽美什今晚的心情十分好。

==TBC==


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人形没有角！OOC注意！

“所以说，你这杂种打算逃走？”  
吉尔伽美什头上的青筋都要暴起了，他盯着坐在对面沙发上安之若素的独角兽，或者说，变成人形的独角兽。  
他浑身赤裸着，肤色是一如既往的雪白，肌肉线条优美，金色的眼睛毫不畏惧地直视着吉尔伽美什。魔力构成的马具还束缚在他身上，辔头贴着他的下颌一直绕到耳后，缰绳垂在胸前。  
吉尔伽美什扬手解除了魔具，想不到独角兽开口的第一句话就是“我是纯种的”，他不耐烦地在房间中踱步，思索了一会儿之后问道：“你叫什么名字。”  
“迪卢木多。”独角兽简洁地回答道。  
“为什么要逃走？”  
“您的愚笨的下人试图强行把我拉进那个又湿又冷的房子里。”  
“对马厩不满意？为什么不直接说？”  
“我没有嫌弃您，您的确是个不错的魔力供主。”  
“回答本王。”  
迪卢木多别过头去，月光照耀下，隐约能看见一点赧色，“是独角兽的交配期，我要寻找一只雌性进行交配。”  
“嗯？”吉尔伽美什的尾音略挑高了一点，显得兴趣很浓。  
“听说我的族人中也有和主人交配的，但您是雄性，所以不行。”迪卢木多这么解释道，“给我一点魔力的话，也许可以压制过去……”  
吉尔伽美什手里攥着马缰，牵着他的目光上移，说：“想要魔力？可以。”他观察了一下独角兽细微的表情变化，“一切服从主人的命令。”  
独角兽犹疑不决地转着眼睛，浓密的睫毛投下一片阴影，他的主人抚摸着刚才马具勒过的肌肤，接着吻上了他的唇。  
凉丝丝的、柔软的触感，就像亲吻占了晨露的薄荷叶，被对方不断翻搅着的津液中有蜂蜜和山樱桃的酸甜。魔力一点点传导过来，一方贪婪地拼命摄取，一方则谨慎有度地给予。唇瓣刚分开，迪卢木多便又主动迎上去。  
“亲吻满足不了吧，需要消耗很多魔力去抑制发情期。”吉尔伽美什指尖撩过他的肌理，所触之处激起一阵阵魔力骚动的涟漪，“之前的发情期也是这么过的么？”  
“……”独角兽忍耐着主人的逗弄，缄口不言。  
“身体这么敏感，好像在告诉本王它有多么渴望被抚摸。”吸血鬼一边加重了手上的力度，一边吐露着下流的话语，“用最直接的方法，请求本王，你的主人，赐予你魔力。”  
那双手在不断地爱抚，身体已经无法避免地做了诚实的回答。诱人的香味散发出来，就像不管盖多严的香水瓶，里面的香味儿不免要泄露出来。  
吉尔伽美什轻轻笑着，他说：“宁死不屈的，高洁的独角兽，还是个处子吧。”他抬起迪卢木多的一条腿，留下一道从大腿内侧一直蔓延到脚踝的湿漉漉的红痕。迪卢木多满脸通红，咬着嘴唇，全身的神经在剧烈地颤抖。  
“请您……用另外的方法吧……”  
“为什么要放弃最有效的方法呢？本王可没兴趣浪费掉魔力。”  
“求您饶了我。”  
“这是在帮你。另外，从一开始你就应该明白，跟着一个吸血鬼是不需要什么廉耻道德的。”  
“我不敢猜测您有没有惩罚我的意思。”  
“哈哈！”吉尔伽美什又吻了他的小腿，“今晚只有赏赐。”  
独角兽放松了身体，似乎这样能让自己比较轻松地面对对方。他怀着羞耻，在吉尔伽美什的耳边低声说：“请赐予我魔力，拜托您了，我的主人。”  
“那么就如你所愿吧。”  
  
身下被填满的时候，迪卢木多感觉回路被硬生生撕裂，又硬生生接合上。这种痛楚让他一瞬间失去了意识，不过又很快清醒过来。一波又一波魔力的冲击让他应接不暇，巨大的满足感和疼痛混淆在一起，他有时弄不清楚到底是满足感盖过了痛感，亦或是痛感埋没了满足感，因此他只能无力地胡乱呻吟着。  
“不、不行……痛……”  
“够了吗？”  
独角兽继续他的细碎的惹人可怜的呻吟。  
“那就给本王好好享受。”  
  
几经辗转，停下的时候迪卢木多将头埋在了柔软的羽毛枕头里，他布满痕迹的疲惫不堪的身体随意地倚在床上。  
吉尔伽美什坐在床边抚摸他后颈上的印记，那标志着独角兽与主人之间血的契约。  
“魔力补足了吗？”吉尔伽美什漫不经心地问。  
“嗯……”迪卢木多的声音隔在枕头中听不太真切，“托您的福，我现在变不回去了。”  
“什么？本王辛辛苦苦给你提供了魔力居然变不回去？”  
“没力气变回去。”  
“那给本王滚出去。”  
“不要。我连一根手指都挪不动……”  
吉尔伽美什将迪卢木多翻过身来，正想训斥他，却看见半开半阖的睡眼望着自己。  
“唔……您做什么……”  
“喂，不准睡！”吉尔伽美什呵斥道，不料迪卢木多皱着眉头合上了眼。  
“舒服……呼呼……”  
吉尔伽美什奈何不了他，只能看他熟睡时幼稚的模样，听他均匀的呼吸声。  
“还真睡着了，这杂种。”他忍不住吻了吻迪卢木多的眼睑，“罢了，当做是仁慈到底吧。”  
  
===End===


	3. 小剧场 How To Delight A Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how to tame a unicon的小剧场【CP:吸血鬼吉尔伽美什X独角兽迪卢木多

翌日。  
迪：“唔啊啊啊？！我怎么会在这里（吉尔伽美什的房间）？！”  
闪：“吵什么杂种！本王才刚睡下。”  
迪：“什么你也在这里？”（冷汗）  
闪：“不应该在这里的是你才对。”  
迪卢木多环视四周，发现好像该发生的都发生了，不该发生的也都发生了，内心百感交集，不禁泪流而下，一世清白居然被一只雄性吸血鬼毁了！  
闪：“你也不用这么伤心，反正都过去了。”  
迪：“过去了就能不算数吗!”  
闪：“真是的，明明昨晚那么坦率不是挺好么？”  
迪卢木多想起来昨晚的事♂，一脸紧张地说：“一点都不好。我是在交配期中烧坏了脑子才答应的……”  
这是吉尔伽美什偷亲了一下，吓得迪卢木多连忙向后缩了两缩。  
闪：“在独角兽中，诱拐美丽的少女，和主人交配之类的不是常发生嘛，由此可见独角兽也不是什么纯洁的动物。”  
迪：“后面那件事根本是听说来的你为什么要信啊！？！”  
闪：“你不也和你的主人做吗？”（意味深长）  
迪：“我……我有得选吗……”  
闪：“其实是爱上本王了吧哈哈哈哈……”  
迪：“越抹越黑了啧……”


End file.
